You're A Bad Woman
by K-popLover891
Summary: Natsume decides to meet Mikan after they broke up long ago for an unknown cause, hoping to win back her heart, only to realise the woman he had come to know has changed completely. Will Natsume still love Mikan as he did before?
1. Prologue

lool guess whos back after a loooooong time? ^^ yes, ive decided to discontinue my stories, andim not sure if i will carry on with this one too, but heyyyyy i missed you guys~ ive been concentrating hard on my studies and stuff and im just about to get busier this year so yeah-i hope you enjoy my improved writing skills? loljk theyre still as crappy as ever early christmas btw!

* * *

**PREVIEW**

A soft sigh escaped Mikan's mouth before her eyes fluttered open, looking back to glance at the crimson eyed male that was waiting by her doorstep. His cold gaze bored holes into her causing her amber irises to retreat, looking back at the doormat, an ironic laugh that expressed nothing but sadness poured from her lush, pink lips.

"Just like the old days, huh? It was that look. That cold, distant l-"

"Cut the bullshit." his deep voice cut in, cracking midway as his head turned away, obviously not intending to sound as harsh as he did. "What happened to you, huh?"

The same laugh as earlier followed, amber orbs becoming distant as she looked back at those crimson eyes. Those crimson eyes that would soften once they met hers. Those crimson eyes that would squint into the most precious smile that could light the whole entire world. Those crimson eyes that spilled tears at the sight of her. Those crimson eyes that were staring her down murderously. Those same crimson eyes.

The brunette's lips parted in a mumble, the corners of her mouth turning up in a smirk. "What happened to me, you ask? I... he... he came. And he... he made me forget, you know? Something you could never do."

"Was I not good enough for you?"

"Evidently, you weren't."


	2. Chapter 1

good morning afternoon or evening (or night if you be living that rebel lyf wow i approve) i hope you're having a great day, yes yes? ^o^ I hope you enjoy the first chapter of "You're A Bad Woman"!

* * *

A satisfying crunch echoed through the empty road that a certain crimson eyed male had been trudging in, his gaze focused on the white blanket that his boots stepped into, leaving behind a distinct footstep. He breathed softly, grey clouds parting his plump lips while the occasional snowflake settled on the dark, thick lashes which feathered over his eyes, though it dissipated within a few seconds due to his radiating body warmth. A sudden shiver ran down his spine as his face and reddened nose buried further into the depth of his woollen scarf that Ruka had knitted for him some time back.

He glared down at the white powder beneath his feet, glaring hard as he kicked it with a huff, sneezing immediately after when the small, snowy particles blew up into his face from the wind. "Fucking-Ugh..."

Natsume hated the cold with a passion.

It wasn't long though, before he stood outside the looming apartment complex that stood just barely a few meters ahead of him. He swallowed thickly, Adam's apple bobbing a little as he took a step forward, his throat becoming dry. "...this is the place, right..?"

He took a few more steps, his feet carrying him into the building, his body immediately being met with the warmth inside as he sighed in relief, eyes scanning around him as he repeated the numbers in his mind that Imai had told him a week ago. _One-one-nine-eight. 3rd Floor._

Using his large hands to reach up to his grey scarf to loosen it slightly, he took a deep breath as he stepped into the elevator, jabbing his thumb against the flashing numbers, leaning against the wall of the elevator, his hands rubbing together to build up warmth.

The ding of a bell interrupted him, elevator doors opening immediately afterwards as he blinked, looking around with a small mumble. "...this place is surprisingly old fashioned."

He stepped out with a grumble, suspiciously looking ahead him, where he was about to walk. Natsume placed a foot in front of him, crimson eyes squinting at the narrow corridor, his teeth sinking into his lower lip when the dim lights inside begin to flicker. "...how can anyone even live here, even more so that idiot..."

His eyes moved over the passing numbers, watching for the numbers being repeated in his mind in Imai's monotone voice. "1-1-9-8, where the hell are you...-Aha. Found it."

He stood outside the dark metal door, swallowing thickly as his fist clenched, raising it knock on the door, until his eyes flickered to the bell beneath the faded numbers, causing him to faceplant his palms. "Oh god, I'm a genius aren't I..."

Just as he did in the elevator, he jabbed the button of the bell quickly, as if anything he touched in these apartments would taint him forever. His hand retreated back to his side as he waited patiently at the door, hearing a faint "coming!" from behind, followed by a set of fast paced footsteps.

The door flung open flimsily, a rather disheveled brunette standing behind, her body draped in a white silken night dress. "You're hom-...Oh. Sorry, I thought you were-oh."

Natsume blinked. A couple of times. His eyes trailed from her long, slim legs up to her pale, milky arms - he didn't bother looking at her chest, knowing there was nothing there anyway - then back up to her face, her amber eyes widened in shock.

"...why are _you_ here?"

* * *

wow, what a pleasant surprise that I had 3 reviews within 5 hours of uploading that preview! that really warms my heart ahhh~ *wipes tear*

i hope i can keep the chapters coming fast (obviously not as fast as this update) and lets pray i keep updating lool

oh and i am uploading these chapters via mobile, so yes, it is a lot harder to correct and revise, but hopefully, when i can get onto a computer, I'll be sure to make some changes!

goodbye aND MERRY CHRISTMAS SEXY READERS AUTHOR-SAN LOVES U


End file.
